Jennifer Myer's Official Posts
Emma Hickoxposted toJennifer Myer Hi Jennifer, we met a while back. Look, I'm not trying to make any judgements – I just feel like Christina's going through a nightmare here and we're hearing a lot about your wedding... I know it's really important to you but just asking you if perhaps you could take it down just a notch. 32 minutes ago Jennifer Myer Um, Emma, really? You're NOT JUDGING? Sure sounds like it to me. Y'know unlike some people I'm actually a part of Christina's life, so maybe you should step off. And BTW I'm there for her, there's just nothing I can do right now. 28 minutes ago Emma Hickox Ok ok ok. Jen I'm not trying to get into it with you. I said what I wanted to say, now you can do what you're gonna do anyway. I just know that sometimes I can get so wrapped up in something that I can't see how I'm coming off or anything... 25 minutes ago Jennifer Myer Y'know what Emma, I always heard what a goody too shoes you were but wow this is really too much. Why don't you take your PATRONIZING GARBAGE back to Portland, put on some Birkenstocks and drink some Chai or whatever they do there, and I'll be here for Christina. 21 minutes ago Emma Hickox Ok Jen. I'm not going to go there. You just keep focusing on the most important thing in your life - YOU. 16 minutes ago Jennifer Myer Oh WHATEVER. Don't pull that miss manners crap with me Emma - "OOO I'm SOOO NICE" it's called PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE and you're the master. I say what I think, I don't hide behind a fake prissy personality. Try being REAL for ONCE. 11 minutes ago Emma Hickox Y'know Jen the nice thing about people like you is I don't have to say anything at all, you do all the work showing everyone what kind of person you are. 2 minutes ago Jennifer Myerposted toChristina Perasso t’s gonna be Ok Christina! I just know it. Thinking of you, Jake sends his love. You’re gonna get out of there soon!! 5 hours ago Jennifer Myer Wedding Update: Just a few more days until the I dos! Folks with toddlers – remember we have a little day care set up outside of the chapel for the ceremony. Debbie G. has all of the details - Thanks! 11 hours ago Jennifer Myer YES OK I'M NOT PERFECT. I said 2 days when the wedding is actually 5 days away, and I can put my foot in my mouth sometimes!!!! I'm under A LOT OF PRESSURE and my dear Christina being kidnapped is the worst of all!!! CUT ME SOME SLACK 22 hours ago Jennifer Myerposted toChristina Perasso How are doing Christina?? Stay positive doll, I know this police mess up has you down but I know they have dealt with this kind of thing before and you're going to be out of there in no time. Work on your speech for the reception while you have the time - you're going to need it!! XXOO Yesterday at 6:59pm Jennifer Myer GUYS!!! I'm trying to lighten the mood for her, JEEZ SERIOUS HATERS!!! You guys just don't get it!!! When she's bummed out I always say something like that 23 hours ago Jennifer Myer Wedding Update!!! Ushers remember – red handkerchief in breast pocket. Thanks! Yesterday at 6:57pm Jennifer Myerposted toChristina Perasso Stay strong Chris! Thinking of you! Need you here! Don't worry everything will be ok, I just know it!!! Yesterday at 11:54am Jennifer Myer OMG I did not see what happened to Chris when I posted that update!! Poor Christina. Yesterday at 10:51am Jennifer Myer Wedding Update: remember everybody, in addition to professional photographers every table at the reception will have disposable cameras so fire away! Thanks! Yesterday at 10:25am Jennifer Myer Thank you Touks and everyone who is being so very kind about the wedding... it's a difficult time and a joyful time all at once... we're going to get Christina out of there, and we're going to do it in time for the wedding!! It's going to be a beautiful day. Wish you could all come!!! Wednesday at 1:07pm Jennifer Myer I love this pic, FAVE!!! http://ow.ly/5QW62 Wednesday at 9:01am Jennifer Myer Another nice shot of my man and me http://ow.ly/5QW4M Wednesday at 9:01am Jennifer Myerposted toChristina Perasso Christina, how are you holding up sweetie? Thinking of you, doing everything we can out here. Jake is super worried and sends his love. We need you out here!!! Wednesday at 8:59am Christina Perasso Thanks Jen. Holding up ok. Wednesday at 9:00am Jennifer Myer Thank you everyone for your suggestions on the string quartet!! You all may have saved the wedding!!! Wednesday at 8:01am Jennifer Myer EMERGENCY: the musicians just cancelled at the last minute, they double booked with another wedding!!! Does anyone know a string quartet in the Seattle area?? Wednesday at 7:08am Jennifer Myer OK PEOPLE. I am NOT used to being talked to like this. Christina and I are NOT fighting. I DO NOT know this Lucca you guys are talking about. I am NOT a Scandalous Bride. LETS FOCUS ON CHRISTINA HERE. She's the one in trouble, the one we need to help. NOT ABOUT ME. NOT ABOUT MY WEDDING. Tuesday at 6:54pm Cathy Perassoposted toChristina Perasso Thank goodness you're back. It scares me every time. Honey, the receipt you found in your pocket yesterday is from that coffee shop that you and Jennifer always go to, right? Tuesday at 2:25pm Jennifer Myer Yeah that’s our coffee shop - Java Bird, right? Bringing anything back? You were there the day you disappeared for sure--we talked on the phone you were there. Should we contact them? I'm not sure if they have a security camera in there or anything but maybe... Tuesday at 2:26pm Christina Perasso YES! I remember I called my mom from there too. Okay, good. Maybe they do have some kind of security camera set up--though I've never seen it…but I was never looking for one either. Tuesday at 2:26pm Jennifer Myer Jesus people hold ON. On phone with Java Bird. 2 sec Tuesday at 2:30pm Jennifer Myer SOOOO... Bleh. No security cameras at the coffee shop. Police already asked days ago. But they're super worried about you too--not being there for days. They figured you were on vacation or something... And they said they'd ask the staff if there was anything suspicious last time you were there. Tuesday at 2:31pm Cathy Perasso Oh darn, I thought there could be something there. Oh well. have to keep trying. Thank you Jennifer for calling dear. Tuesday at 2:33pm Jennifer Myer Doesn't he look sharp here http://ow.ly/5QW0O Tuesday at 1:57pm Jennifer Myer Since you guys are so interested, here's the man of my dreams... http://ow.ly/5QVZ8 Tuesday at 1:57pm Jennifer Myer PLEASE stop hating. I care very much about Christina. But this wedding HAS to happen. Christina would want us to move forward with it. I know it. I've worked to hard to have it ruined now. Tuesday at 11:54am Jennifer Myer Ushers: please check in with Bill W. about your duties – not too complicated but I want him to run through the seating for families, etc. Thanks! Tuesday at 10:41am Jennifer Myer WEDDING REMINDER: Anyone with special dietary needs (vegan, etc.) please let me know soonest so we can make arrangements Tuesday at 9:22am Jennifer Myer Look this wedding is happening, I have old people traveling thousands of miles, we've talked about it, we are moving forward. Chris would want it this way. Tuesday at 9:25am Jennifer Myer GUYS - Christina is my dear friend, I'm about to get married so I have been totally blind to everything, but I'm SO WORRIED... police will find her I know it, OMG SO HORRIBLE!! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING??? July 25 at 1:31pm Jennifer Myerposted toChristina Perasso Hang in there Chris, Jake and I are thinking of you!! Come back to us!!!! Tuesday at 9:28am Jennifer Myerposted toChristina Perasso Christina are you OK??!!? How is this happening?! And why now? Your mom is in touch with police, you’re going to be OK I know it. Tuesday at 8:21am Jennifer Myerposted toChristina Perasso Hang tough sweetie! Going to get you out of there!! You are not, I repeat NOT missing the wedding!! Jake sends his love, we're so worried but we know it's going to be ok!!! July 25 at 9:05pm Christina Perasso Thanks Jen... July 25 at 9:08pm Christina Perasso Lost connection again. Don't know how long before it gets cut again. Hungry and thirsty. Time is barely moving. This is so insane. How does this happen. Scared. Help me please. July 25 at 5:43pm Jennifer Myer Be strong Chris!!! We need you out here!!! We're going to get you out of there!!!! July 25 at 5:45pm Joshua Steven Williamsposted toChristina Perasso Synopsis of relevant internet clues: 1) Note under laptop quoted Leo F. Buscaglia, circled letters were deciphered as 'cha-cha' (the text question answering service) 2) The wallpaper led to the first fake website, acornwallpaper.com, where the matching wallpaper subtlely hides 'your.wall.com' 3) This site is locked by an unknown username and password we need to uncover. 4) Coffee receipt led to second fake site, javabirdjobs.net, where after clicking Menu, the message 'javabird_jenriski-1' was seen. This is probably a clue saying jenriski-1 is the hidden username. More to come... July 25 at 3:40pm Jennifer Myer You're awesome Joshua! Thank you! July 25 at 3:44pm Jennifer Myerposted toChristina Perasso Honey this is Jenn, thinking of you, try to stay strong, if there's anything I can do let me know. Jake sends his love, we're all pulling for you. Need you here for the wedding!!! Going to get you out of there!!! July 25 at 2:24pm Jennifer Myerposted toChristina Perasso Christina are you OK?? OMG what is happening here?? July 25 at 1:25pm Jennifer Myer Guys, wedding is coming up fast – Bridesmaids you’ll get your wrist corsages 2 hours before the ceremony at the hotel, Betty is handling it. Thanks! July 25 at 11:44am Jennifer Myer The sales rep at the paint store said I have an eye for design. Duh. July 24 at 7:01pm Jennifer Myer I love love love my stylist. July 23 at 4:04pm Jennifer Myerposted toChristina Perasso I cannot BELIEVE you missed our rehearsal last night. Not cool. Call me A-SAP! July 23 at 9:11am Christina Perasso Super busy Friday, super busy weekend! And I'm ready for it! July 22 at 11:19am Jennifer Myer And you best be ready for the church rehearsal tonight. See you at 7 sharp! July 22 at 11:20am Christina Perasso I'll be there with bells on...and champagne in hand! July 22 at 11:22am Jennifer Myer Didn't I tell you? I'm not drinking until the reception. Don't want to be puffy ;) July 22 at 11:27am Jennifer Myer So it turns out I didn’t meet my sales quota. I just went ahead and exceeded it. July 20 at 12:28pm Jennifer Myer I’m heading to a sales conference tomorrow and I already miss my soon-to-be hubby : / July 20 at 11:07am Jennifer Myer Just tried on The Dress. It fits. Not surprised. July 13 at 5:35pm Jennifer Myer Just hit the gym harder than the gym hit me. Ha. July 12 at 8:38am Jennifer Myer Thanks to all of you who RSVP’d. Still waiting to hear back from a handful of people. You know who you are. July 11 at 9:31pm Jennifer Myer Clients like these, make me miss being in college. June 27 at 12:57pm Jennifer Myer Next time, hire a wedding planner! June 21 at 9:44pm